Save Her
by badwolf707
Summary: Thoughts of the Rabbit hole.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'M PUTTING ON THIS SITE. I COULDN'T DECIDED WITCH STORY I SHOULD DO FIRST.I DECIDED TO DO A TRAUMA FIC SINCE THERE'S NOT MUCH OF IT OUT THERE.

Is this the way it s going to end? Me alive them dead. _I can't think like this not right now. I cant think like this right now_. I have to have happy thought s. _I have to Save her save her_. Can't afford to lose another friend. The Rabbit hole would be endless, dark without her around. she's the only thing keeping me sane keeping me upright, but I can't think about that right now. I have to get her of this truck and to the hospital. _I have to save her. Save her. save her._

I tell her everything going to be okay but _I m not sure, not sure_. I have to believe thought, I have to believe she's going to be okay. I couldn't lose her to. She deserves to live she has to. She's great EMT, and if she ever decides to she'll be a great doctor. So she has to live so she can have an amazing future. So she can live her amazing life.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm lying to Glenn right now telling him I'm fine. I don't want him to panic, but I can see that he doesn't really believe me anyway. Everything is going to be fine I tell him. I have to believe that not only for me, but for Boone who would never really forgive himself even thought he made the right call, and for Tyler who probably never really forgive Boone or himself. They might heal one day, but not Rabbit he'd just fall deeper into his rabbit hole until he'd be with me, Terry and Rotor again. It would be such a waste of talent. So I tell myself_ I'm fine, I'm going to be fine._

They get Glenn out and not long after that Rabbit appears. I tell him it hurts, It hurt's so bad. I want to be strong but he doesn't need lying to and neither do I. I can fall apart around him and have it not be so weird later. I'm going to be fine, Just fine he tells me. I believe it so he can believe it. _we'll believe together. It hurts it hurts so bad._

I'm losing him. I'm losing you Rabbit. No he says you're with me. Stay with me he says over and over. I'm panicking I don't want to go under, but he tells me we have a game to get to, beers to drink. Were going to make it there tonight. I'm so tired.

PLZ REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

NF= Nancy s Father

Dr. Joe:

I observe I don't really trust myself to remain objective. She will make it, She has to make it. I'm not sure I would fully recover if she doesn't, and Rabbit well he just jump off the cliff he's on. She's has a bright future ahead of her. She's going to make a great Doctor. She's to young to die. Cliche I know. Come on Nancy live.

I'm in the elevator when Nancy fathers comes in. He's holding the letter of reomandation I wrote for her some of her blood covered the letter.

_NF: You know the first time I read it I thought all this pride all this emotion I should have written it. And Then I huh read it again and after I saw the way you looked at her I thought he's in love with my daughter._

_: (laughs) I was just to take of her that s all you might have done the same thing._

_NF: yeah yes I would have because I'm her father but what are you Joe. I mean You're not her father you're not her supervisor you're not her boyfriend so what are you?_

_: What are you getting at?_

_NF: I'm going to interpret this gushing letter as misplaced paternal pride because anything else would be..._

_: Unacceptable_

_NF: Correct_

I'm not in love with her, I can't be I'm married man. Even If I was I wouldn t have a chance really all you have to do is look at her and Rabbit to know they were made for each other. I wish they would just admit it to themselves.

Looking at the two of them as they hold hands I don't think there really aware there doing it. Yeah I don't think there's any two people more suited to each other then Nancy and Rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4

Gleen:

Oh God I don't think I could ever forgive myself for this Nancy dies it would be all my fault she' can't die please don't die I tell 's telling me she's fine and that everything going to be okay but I don't really believe it panic I tell myself whatever you do, do not will only make this horrible situation worse then it already is and hey didn't I already screw up enough for one day? Just breathe in and and out.

I shouldn't be the one out Let Nancy be has to be okay.

I'm going to be fine it seem''s not fair it should have been I could change places with her I would,If only wishes could come when I see Rabbit I have a feeling death would be a blessing.

_Rabbit: I don't want company Gleen: Is that why you're not at the hospital  
They made me take a drug test.  
Bartender: on the house my friend, on the house.  
Gleen:I got to go to CSIV and there doing this investigation. I'm off the box until it's it is my fault rabbit I don't know.  
Rabbit: It's not you're fault Gleen.  
Gleen: She told me to take Howard. I didn't listen.  
Rabbit:It's not you're fault.  
Gleen: I was with her right in the rig she told to take Howard Rabbit:look gleen gleen Gleen: she told me to take Howard I didn't listen Rabbit:okay It's you're fault are you happy now you stupid__ probie,_ it's all you're fault but do you know what's bugging me thought is I drove her for three years I never once you know lost it I never hit a bump I never hit a curve you know. I've seen a lot of bad things but I never had to worry about Nancy Gleen: Rabbit Rabbit:until listen man until you stayed on 12 Gleen: Rabbit I didn't.........

It's okay I tell Diana were Interns,Probie's were supposed to make mistakes ,were new,were learning.I'm fine you don't have to worry I'll be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Boone:

Man oh man I don't want to have to leave her there but she's not the worst injured here. She's not the the priority that's a good thing and a bad thing at the same. Nancy say's it's okay knows the deal but Tyler he's looking at me like he doesn't even know me.I don't even really know me right now but right now I have to put personal feeling aside.I have to do the job I was hired to do it doesn't necessarily mean I have to feel right about it at this moment in time. Hell if the guilt doesn't kill me Rabbit will.

_FC: Cameron  
_

_Boone: What you want to bust my balls to_

_FC: You did the right thing cameron it doesn't feel like it thought does it_

_Boone:No and if Nancy not okay I'm going to feel a hell of a lot worse_

_FC: I know_

I don't have to really go get the drunk wino man but the guilt that I feel is overwhelming me now. Nothing to take the guilt away now. If she dies I would never forgive myself. I know I did the right thing but it doesn't really feel like it.

_Tyler: What the hell are we doing here?  
Boone: I got a hunch that the guy Ben is a music freak _

_Tyler: That's not what I'm talking about and you know it._

_Boone: Nobody wants to lose a partner If it happen to you man I'd lose it_

_Tyler: me to_

I know were going to be okay whether she makes it or not. It might take a while if she doesn't but I know Nancy she's strong, she's a fighter and she'll make has to.

OKAY pLZ REVIEW MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.


	6. Chapter 6

Marisa:  
I can see that Rabbit's taking this hard. I wonder why he just doesn't just admit that. Every time I see them together it's always like their one person instead of like separate individuals.I see how it's hurting him to see her like this. I can almost see the crazy emerging from Rabbit.

After he goes off on that Obese guy (even thought I secretly agree with him) I ground him. I tell him to go see about Nancy because he's definitely not going up again. He doesn't even really put up a good is a testament to how worried he must be about her. I hope she's okay.

Diana:  
Poor Nancy, Poor Gleen. I can't believe this is happening. I hope that make it please let them make it.I'd hate to see what would happen to Rabbit is she doesn't make it. It always seems to me he standing on the of a cliff and she"s the only thing keeping him from jumping. Nancy and Rabbit more like one person then two. Witch Is the main reason why I never went out with him. All you have to do is watch those two to know that there in love.

I should have doubled checked his CT scan. Man He could have tells me it okay that were new but still he could have have died.I like hanging out with him. He understands what it's like being new. He understands the doubts and the rush you that you get when you get something right. I'm just really glad he's going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Chapter....

**Joe:  
She didn't even really have to forgive Gleen not really. She understand it was an accident. That's one of the things that make her great.**

_Nancy:hey Gleen:how are you Nancy: Gleen you have you're gown on the wrong way around.  
Gleen: Ah yeah the nurse told me it was supposed to go like this Nancy: oh they were lying to sit keep me company Gleen:hospitals suck huh Nancy yeah they truly truly suck Gleen: no wonder you didn't want to become a doctor I don't blame you Nancy: no wonder_

**She would be a great Doctor. She knows that but I guess she loves what she does.**

_Rabbit:hey are you standing me up I got a game to get to Nancy:Yeah I think I might be missing that Rabbit:maybe not (to gleen) can you work that thing me Gleen: for what?  
Rabbit:now you young lady are about the the only thing that's stopping me from going completely insane so don't scare me like that no more Nancy: It's all about you isn't it.(rabbit whispers in her ear) lol lol ow ow it hurts do not make me laugh Tyler: we need help stat over inflated ego I don't think his sense of humor's going to make it_

**For such an awful day everything turned out 's going to be okay for a while anyway.  
**

_Tyler: Hey guys Booon: whats going on_

**I'm looking at them all Doctor's, Paramedics, Pilot's, Interns, all here for her. For Nancy.**

_Nancy:come on guy's I need some joy Tyler: how you doing yeah.  
Marisa:what up players Group:hey lol ohhh hello right here_

**In the End it all seems to be alright. All of them sitting around a bed eating pizza listening to the game. It ended all right for once. Score one for the good guy's.**

Okay that's it hoped you liked it.


End file.
